


Apologies

by littlebloogirl



Series: Tyrus As Told By Ali [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, buffy and andi are disappionted, cyrus is sad, hand holding, the swings™, tj is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebloogirl/pseuds/littlebloogirl
Summary: This has happened to Cyrus before, but this time hurts worse.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! This is my first Tyrus (or Andi Mack in general) fic! Second fic ever haha. My Tumblr is littleblootyrus. Also, yes the title was stolen from Cavetown. I can never come up with titles for anything and I think the vibe of the song kind of fits? Maybe? idk enjoy!

It hurt. Being left out, _forgotten_ , it hurt a lot. It happened with Jonah and the jacket. _"I didn't want us to look like a couple of dorks, right?"_ Of course. Matching is definitely dorky. Plus, people may have gotten the wrong idea, Jonah probably knew that. People probably would've asked questions. Maybe TJ realized that too, maybe he decided to go with Kira because it would've been less suspicious. Whatever, he didn't have time to think about that stuff right now. Andi and Buffy requested his presence at the Spoon, so he could explain everything there. He hadn't wanted to explain yesterday, he already felt terrible about it and going over it would have made him feel worse. Marty didn't help either _"Oh I get it, salt!"_ Cyrus looked utterly stupid alone. He took a deep breath before opening the door to the Spoon and quickly sat down across from Andi and Buffy.

 

"Okay, what happened?" Buffy wasted no time questioning him. He made a small groan and started from when TJ asked him to do the costume. _"I thought it was funny."_ It would've been funny. "So, he bailed? Without even calling?" Andi placed both of her hands flat on the table, a little too hard, to make her point. "He said he was going to." Cyrus' brows furrowed. "He didn't though." Buffy reminded him, "Yes, Buffy thank you for reminding me." "Sorry."

 

This hang out was quickly becoming a chore. All Cyrus wanted to do was go back home and check himself out of the world for a bit. He wanted to shut down until Monday, maybe then TJ would explain himself, or, Cyrus’ fear, tell him they couldn’t be friends anymore. That Cyrus was too weird. Too awkward. Cyrus had no idea why this was affecting him so bad. Actually, that was a lie. He definitely knew why, but he refused to admit it. It was hard enough when he had a crush on Jonah, there was a sliver of hope that maybe Jonah liked him. It was small but it was there. There was absolutely no way that the basketball team captain TJ Kippen had a crush on him. Cyrus didn’t think lowly of himself, he just realized that sporty boys usually belonged with cheerleaders or sporty girls.

 

Cyrus was pulled out of his half conversation with Buffy and Andi by his phone beeping. He looked down at it, it was a text. From TJ. The girls looked at him “Who is it?” Andi raised an eyebrow “And don’t be like Buffy.” This earned her a quick elbow jab from Buffy which that she laughed off. “It’s, uh, TJ.”

 

TJ: Hey, come to the swings. I really need to talk to you about yesterday.

Me: Okay. On my way.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go.” Cyrus began standing up and Buffy rolled her eyes “Okay, just be careful.” He nodded before leaving and heading to the swings. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe TJ had decided to pair with Kira because it was basketball related and he couldn’t pass it up. Maybe he just didn’t want to make her feel bad, or maybe she was just super insistent. As Cyrus approached the swings, he noticed TJ wasn’t there. When he looked at the swing set across from their usual one however, his heart dropped.

 

TJ was there, swinging with Kira. Cyrus felt his eyes sting with tears. He turned and started to walk away, trying desperately to keep the tears from spilling over. He heard crunching mulch behind him, and he _knew_ it was TJ. He tried to walk faster, having to try harder and harder to keep himself from crying. “Cyrus wait, please!” he felt a hand on his shoulder, and it spin him around. He was now face to face with TJ, and he couldn’t hold back his tears. “You should’ve called me. I would’ve understood, but you just… you left me hanging.” The words didn’t even come out angrily, just bitter and disappointed. TJ hesitantly placed his other hand on Cyrus’ other shoulder. “Cy, I know I messed up. I always mess up when it comes to our friendship. I just, I was going to call I _promise_ I was. I almost did, but I couldn’t bring myself to. What I did wasn’t any better but, I wasn’t thinking.” He brought a hand up to Cyrus’ check and wiped a tear away. Cyrus sniffled “What made you want to do a costume with Kira anyways?” he was looking down. TJ let in a sharp exhale, “I had told her I was already doing a costume with you. Somersault, our inside joke. She looked at me like she was confused.” _“So, you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me?”_ TJ paused for a minute, remembering Kira’s words. “It was like she knew I…” he quickly trailed off “never mind.”

 

Cyrus had stopped crying when TJ started his story, “She knew, what?” TJ shook his head “It doesn’t matter.” He smiled down at Cyrus, “Hey, work starts in a bit for me. Wanna come?” “Sure.” They started their walk to the children’s gym “Hey, why did you ask me to come to the swings if Kira was there? And why did you go to the opposite ones?” TJ let out a breathy chuckle “I was at our swings, but Kira saw me and said asked if she could join. I got off and said I was just about to leave and walked away. She followed and…” _“Why don’t you want to hang out with me? I’ve seen you over here with Cyrus before.”_ Again, he paused remembering what she had said “She basically forced me to hang out with her.” Cyrus shook his head. They got to the gym and went inside.

 

After all the kids left, TJ turned the lights out and locked the door. “Okay, it’s kind of dark now. Want me to walk you home?” Cyrus thought for a minute “Yeah, that’d be nice.” They walked in silence for a bit before Cyrus spoke “So, you never did tell me what Kira knew earlier.” TJ rubbed the back of his neck “Ah, I didn’t.” he left it there and they continued again in silence.

 

“I think she knows who I like.”

Cyrus turned his head to look at TJ “What do you mean?”

 “Just what I said. I think she knows who my crush is.”

“Who? Sorry, you don’t have to say.”

“No, you should know.” TJ stopped walking and so did Cyrus, TJ turned to face him.

“Just, don’t freak out okay?”

“Okay...? Wait, do you like Buffy?”

“What? No! It’s not… it’s not a girl.”

“Is it Marty? Cause if it is, I’m sorry but he has a girlfriend.”

“No! Cyrus, it’s you.”

It was quiet for a moment before Cyrus let out a laugh “That’s a good one but be serious.”

“I am.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well in that case.” Cyrus reached his hand out and took TJ’s. TJ quickly turned his face away. “I should be getting home though, really.” TJ nodded and they kept walking, hands held together, every now and then TJ would lightly squeeze Cyrus’ hand just to make sure this was real. As they approached Cyrus’ house, TJ Turned to Cyrus again “So… does this,” he held up their hands “mean anything?”

“Maybe if you take me out for baby taters after school on Monday.”

“Is it a date?”

“Yes TJ, it’s a date.”


End file.
